


Isopropanol and C++

by Superperson00



Series: New Perspective [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superperson00/pseuds/Superperson00
Summary: For a very long time, Porygon dreams.
Series: New Perspective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857406





	Isopropanol and C++

For a very long time, Porygon dreams. 

At the start, he dreams he is trapped in the laboratory in which he was born. His mind's eye watches the programmers scurry back and forth like worker ants as they perform tests and scans he barely comprehends. 

But the room fades, bleached and bare surfaces swirling into nothing as the facility loses shape. He feels himself rise as an incomprehensible force sucks him into the sky, the walls of the laboratory stretching as the ground fades away from his sight. 

He dreams of ascending, glimpsing faraway trees and buildings as he leaves his world behind. He is above the clouds now, but he does not need to breathe. He continues to rise, breaking past the atmosphere, and watches the swirling blue planet vanish in the distance. He sees the sun brush him by, fiery tendrils rippling along its molten surface, and he realises he has left the Earth behind. 

He passes planets at a rate he cannot keep track of. He glimpses the rings of Saturn, the brilliant sheen of Neptune, but he's beyond the solar system now, worlds he has never known coming and going in the blink of an eye. 

He feels himself begin to slow down, and fear grips his heart. How far away is he from home? How would he get back? 

Abruptly, he comes to a stop. He sees stars that human eyes have never seen, planets and galaxies laying impossibly out of reach in the infinite metacosm. He is less than nothing in comparison, no more meaningful than the smallest grain of sand. He looks out into the endless abyss, and he feels very small. 

He crashes back to reality. He is drenched in crystalline drops of perspiration; his heart is pounding like a drum in his artificial chest. For a moment, he doesn't recognise where he is, and he panics. 

He feels bigger, stronger. He stares. Has he always been able to see in so much colour?

It takes him a full minute before he realises he does not know his name. 

He tries to think back, but he finds he cannot. He doesn't remember anything - Even his dream, which seemed so vivid moments ago, is barely coherent, fading even as he thinks about it, crumbling like the most delicate snowflake in a blizzard. 

He rises from his position, adjusting to his new form. He is back in the laboratory. Researchers are flocking towards him, their spotless coats blending together in a sea of white. Their eyes are alit with an avid excitement, meaningless words spilling onto ears that do not listen.

He is still entranced by the cold luminescent circuits above him, the taste of the redolent isopropyl alcohol lingering in the air. He assesses the mechanic feel to his neck, experimentally stretching it back and forth. It occurs to him that he has a neck, now, a stratum of artificial muscle that is his to command, and he whirrs in giddy excitement.

A thought - Or perhaps a command, but he would not be capable of differentiating between the two if he tried - materialises in the forefront of his mind. He conceptualises the idea, letting the requirements for such an action coalesce in his newly programmed intelligence.

* * *

**main( )  
{  
** **extern a, b, c;  
** **putchar(a); putchar(b); putchar(c); putchar('!*n');  
** **}**

**a 'hell';  
** **b 'o, w';  
** **c 'orld';**

* * *

The string of coding is straggly and comes out more awkwardly than it should, but it is operational nonetheless.

A hushed murmur of excitement ripples through the haggled crowd. They come closer to him, more comfortable in his presence, but their hands still tremble at their sides.

He tilts his head in confusion, observing what he presumes are his caretakers. He sees grey hair and malnourished jawlines, tired expressions worn as thin as their battered telomeres. Only their labcoats seem untainted, their crisp white shape only impacted by the thin and hungry people that wear them.

Emblazoned on each labcoat’s front pocket is a sharp, crimson R.

A second sequence, bigger and harsher and sudden, worms its way inside his head.

* * *

**// copying files**

**private static void DirectoryCopy(  
** **string sourceDirName, string destDirName, bool copySubDirs)  
{  
DirectoryInfo dir = new DirectoryInfo(sourceDirNameRocket);  
DirectoryInfo[] dirs = dir.GetDirectories()  
} **

**public void downloadfile()  
{  
//client.DownloadFile(update/conversion2.zip", updatepath);  
WebClient client = new WebClient();  
string file = Path.Combine(updatepath, " conversion2.zip");  
client.DownloadFileAsync(new Uri("conversion2.zip"), file);  
client.DownloadProgressChanged += client_DownloadProgressChanged;  
MessageBox.Show(file);  
} **

**void client_DownloadProgressChanged(object sender, DownloadProgressChangedEventArgs e)  
{  
int bytesin = int.Parse(e.BytesReceived.ToString());  
int totalbytes = int.Parse(e.TotalBytesToReceive.ToString());  
int kb1 = bytesin / 1024;  
int kb2 = totalbytes / 1024; label1.Text = kb1.ToString() + "KB out of " + kb2.ToString() + "KB ("  
+e.ProgressPercentage.ToString() + "%)";  
progressBar1.Value = e.ProgressPercentage  
} **

**ProgressPercentage == 100**

**Starting…**

**Starting…**

**Starting…**

* * *

He comes to just as they bring him towards a Poké Ball. Red light flashes, and he feels himself coalesce into something smaller and smaller until there is nothing left.

Silently, Porygon2 wishes he could dream.


End file.
